This Bittersweet Feeling
by Solar Powered Pandas
Summary: The foolish girl never realized everything she wanted was everything she couldn't have. OOCness, I guess. One-sided Pearlshipping, Pokeshipping, and slight Advancedshipping.


I sighed in disappointment.

I was leaning against my locker. I was hoping Ash would notice me, actually, but no – he's _way_ to into Misty. I don't get it! I mean, super sexy mini-skirt showing; long, gorgeous legs? Not to mention a tank top that hugs my sides so you can see sexy curves? How can he _not_ notice me? Ugh! This is so irritating! Every guys wants me... Just not him. He doesn't even look my way – not even for a second.

Would he notice me if I wore yellow like her? Would he notice me if I cut my hair short and tied it like Misty's? No. I tried that before, and all I achieved was ugly, short, unmanageable hair for a year. I wear yellow about once a week, and it never works. Why is this happening to me? I've been nominated prom queen every year; I've been put in first place for the guy's monthly, _"Who's the Sexiest Girl?"_ without fail, _and_ every guy has asked me out before... every guy except him. Oh, why couldn't some magical creature come right up to me and make him fall in love with me?

"Hey, Misty, let's go – homeroom is about to start, and you don't want Yoshi to start yelling at you." May ended her words with one of her bubbly giggles that earned her a boyfriend. I sighed and smiled at her; I was dubbed _"Sexy" _while May was _"Cute and Innocent"._

"Yeah, we should get going." Nobody would want to get Yoshi mad – he had killer breath that not even the strongest mint gum could cure. I would feel sorry for his dentist, but I don't have time for pitying.

**Yoshihaskillerbreath_Yoshihaskillerbreath_Yoshihaskillerbreath_Yoshihaskillerbreath**

I'm on my way home now. Good thing is, we had a substitute. A cute one, too. Brown hair that shines even in the darkest places; a sexy smile; beautiful, blue eys, and he looks somewhat feminine, yet muscular. Plus, he gives off this serene vibe, but if it feels like there's something extra... It feels like sadism. Anyways, his name was Mr. Fuji – he must be from Japan; that's so cool! Unlike us, who live in the US. And no, I am not a weeabo – look it up, if you don't know what it means. You might learn something.

I reached my house. My cat, Glamorous, greeted me by rubbing her soft, gray fur against my leg and topped it off with a purr. I knelt down and rubbed her head; no matter what, she never fails to keep me happy. Sometimes, it feels like I live through school to see Glamorous.

Mom wasn't home; as I moved into the kitchen and over to the fridge, I took the note down from it:

_Dawn, I went to buy some cat food for Glamorous. I'll buy some ingredients to make your favorite for dinner, so don't spoil your appetite. If you're hungry, there's still some yogurt left in the fridge. _

_xLove you, Mom_

I brooded over what kind of yogurt I should eat, and I decided on strawberry, as always. I find it stupid that I wonder what kind I should eat, but that's just the way I am. I leisurely went up the stairs and swerved into my room. I landed on my chair and spun around for a while before stopping. I picked up my books from my backpack and dropped it on my desk, creating a loud _'thud!' noise_. I stared at my books, reluctant to do any work at the moment. I shrugged carelessly and made my way to the bathroom. I felt as though I might as well relax, then do some work afterward.

I impatiently waited for the water to fill up the bath. In the mean time, I might as well light a scented candle or two. I know most high school students probably take a shower, but baths soothe the soul, and they keep my skin looking good. I mean, showers can make you clean, I know _that_, but baths... You take your time in there to get yourself clean everywhere. I sprinkled in lavender scented bath salt; the smell of lavenders worked more effectively for me. The best part of baths for me is that, well, you can take your time there and brood about things. Well, time to brood!

I don't get it – I waxed my legs, which, by the way, was painful, threw away all the baggy clothes, which were great for days when nobody visited – I could easily relax, ditched the beanies, though I do have my beanie from when I was ten stashed somewhere, started listening to the music you liked, and which I hate, and I shed away my old life for you! What more do you want from me?! A few tears escaped from my rapidly blinking eyes; they stained the bath with sadness. Then, one had come out with spite; a bitter taste was in my mouth.

Misty – it was all her fault! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this situation! If that _thing_ was gone, Ash would be all mine! I get it – I just have to throw her out of the picture, don't I? Then I will. She will be gone from my sight, and everyone else's. Peace of cake. I lifted myself out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my bare skin.

But first, which knife would be most suitable to slash flesh with?

**PrinceofTennis_PrinceofTennis_PrinceofTennis_FujiSyuusuke_FujiSyuusuke_FujiSyuusuke**

I decided on a small knife used for peeling fruit and cutting small food like… oh, maybe a strawberry? It was easy to pack into my backpack without being noticed, and it had one of those small covers to protect you from the blade. Convenient, right? The thing is, I don't know when or where I could kill her without anyone noticing. I could always do it in the girl's bathroom, but the rumors with Bloody Mary are seriously creeping me out. We don't need a Bloody Mary _and _Dawn, thank you very much… I could do the horror movie kind of murders, how one girl kills another girl in a science room and drags her into her locker. I, however, have a more thrilling idea, so thrilling it even disgusts me! I'll do it after school after everyone leaves – no, tomorrow. I'll buy sleeping pills today. I might as well give her mercy and let her have a painless death.

Well today was the usual – how boring. Mr. Yoshi, my homeroom teacher with killer breath, rants about his love life, giving us no time to work on our homework (complains too loudly – seriously!); Miss Montclaire sings out her history lessons (she should just become an opera singer. Ugh!); Mrs. Drome speaks so slowly, we can't figure out the words (science, just in case you wanted to know); Mr. Speed lets us read out of the textbooks to learn Math while he watches porn on his laptop (he keeps denying it, but I've seen); Miss Clart reads romance novels while she answer English questions, and Mrs. Guzman talks _way_ too fast when she "teaches" us Spanish.

I briskly made my way to the drug store. This is exciting! I can't wait for tomorrow! Tomorrow, Ash will be mine!

Mine, and mine only.

**TheoriginalplotforBestFriends_TheoriginalplotforBestFriends_TheoriginalplotforBestFriends**

Okay, it's now after school.

Mission: Kill Misty  
Status: In Progress

I put on one of my cheeriest, bubbliest faces. "Hey, Misty! Can you help me?" Good thing Misty and I are good friends – we're best friends, actually. Then, Misty became Ash's girlfriend and she put some distance between us, since she's so busy with Ash.

Misty turned away from Ash, "Sure. Ash, I'll come by to your house when I'm done."

Ash gave her one of his cute, lop-sided grins, "Sure." They kissed good-bye. Gag!

"I lost one of my favorite lip glosses during class – it's the Watermelon Wash one!" The fool rolled her eyes in a friendly sort of way and walked ahead of me to the room. The fool believed me. Good thing I put it between the class' skeleton model. That way, I won't have to drag her anywhere..

The moment she stepped through the door, she scanned the room, easily spotting the bright red tube of lip gloss. "Dawn, " she started with a hint of dissapointment and exasperation, "how could not have noticed this? It's so unbelieveably bright! Maybe you sould go visit an optometrist. You could get one of those color contacts. Try red." She giggled, and I joined in. We spent our last moments giggling like foolish teenagers. She began to bend down to pick it up for me.

I went against the sleeping pills – they were too expensive to spend on Misty. The clerk looked suspicious, too, so I decided to just give her a quick stab at the back. It'd only hurt just a bit, and, well, she deserves a bit of pain. Nothing compared to how I felt. I rummaged through my bag. "I'm going to find my lip gloss pouch."

I took out my knife and took off the shield. She was examining the lip gloss now and blowing off some dust. She was turning around to see me, happy and all, just to see my face with a malicious grin plastered onto it. A look of horror replaced the happy grin – that sure gave me some amusement. When the knife came in contact with her skin, she gasped: betrayal swam in her eyes. I bet she was faking it all – she always was good at acting… She put on a brave face and closed her eyes, full of "disappointment", as the knife ripped her shirt and cut through her skin. Trying to act all heroic… typical. Those were her favorite kind of roles. Acting – what a stupid thing! It's fake… and it's what brought Ash and Misty together…

I plopped myself on the floor, making a face of disgust when the scent of blood hit my nose. I began to slice her skin, creating lines through her arms, legs, and stomach. I did it all carefully. I intended to make the skeleton and her into one. I'm not sure what I was going to do with her bones, though… I guess I could rip them apart and throw them out the window… Yes, that sounds fun.

I began to viciously rip her bones out. Blood splattered onto my clothes. Yes! The murder was for stealing Ash, and the ripping of bones is for staining my designer clothes! I began to laugh to myself, a look of bloodlust in my eyes. The sound of cracking bones was interesting, it was nothing like breaking chicken bones in half. This, the sound was louder and harder. Much more enjoyable, despite the fact it was harder work. But the craking of the skull was even more enjoyable; banging her head against the cold floor was fun. But I had to be careful – too much noise and the teachers would find me. I left the remaining scraps of clothes on her – I don't want to see her nude. Even if she was dead and I've seen the majority of her, I don't want to see the hidden. I'll leave that to the doctors and police when they find her. I sliced her body in half – well, only halfway through, or else I won't be able to put her through the skeleton.

I inserted her body through the deep slits; the blood on my hands stained her even more. I licked the blood on my left index finger – it tasted sweet, but there was a tang of bitterness. The bitterness must be her blood, and the sweetness must come from me. When I was done, I wiped the blood onto her leg and stepped back to admire my work. Yes; this was good. It was perfect. I chuckled as I imagined the teacher come through the door calmly just to see her previous student, dead, and hanging where the skeleton should be.

When I was done feeling glorious, I began to think of Ash. It was strange, though – I felt no urge to be with him. In fact, I merely discarded him from my mind. Then, I felt bored with how I was. I felt no need to be here. I felt like everyone was much too inferior to be with me – my presence was too great for those fools. My fingers lingered on the blood-stained knife, and I slowly brought it to my chest…

Mission: Kill Misty  
Status: Complete

**Thefoolishgirl_Thefoolishgirl_Thefoolishgirl_Thefoolishgirlrecidesinhell**

"This is Cassie Taylor reporting live on Channel 89 News. We're here at Ketsler High School, there seemed to have been two murders. Police officers say two girls have been found in the science lab. One was put together to the class skeleton whilst the other remains with a knife at her chest on the ground. Officers identify the girls as Dawn Sycamore and Misty Waterflower. They were both murdered after school yesterday – August 13, 2009. We will now hear a word from the principal."

"Thank you. I - I don't know what could have happened. One teacher and I were still at the school when this happened – I don't get how both of us couldn't have heard it all happening. The breaking of a skull should be loud and difficult to accomplish within so little time…"

Cassie nodded. "That's interesting – very good to know. We will now have a break and come back later with some more news about this crisis. I'm Cassie Taylor and this is Channel 89 News."

Ash turned off the TV.

He knew school had closed because of a murder scene, but this is what happened? Misty had been murdered.…? Dawn, too? At age 25, Ash had married to May Chayffer, a friend of his, Misty's, and Dawn's. But since that incident, he had never been able to love someone like how he did with Misty.


End file.
